


So there was red ( the night we met / we met again )

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, But also merged with three houses, Inspired, Longing, M/M, Suffering, Vampire AU, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Vampire Sylvain Jose Gautier, but it follows the same universe?, so AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: A drabble based off Vampire knight
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	So there was red ( the night we met / we met again )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like !!

The sight before him was nothing sort of nerve-wracking. Along whatever crevice and wall it could blood dripped and dropped down into thick dark piles. Portraits of his family, his school work long since finished drenched in the sight—and smell of red.

/you’ve seen this before/

/this red/

/when? /

It was hard to think much less breathe as he stared at the sight before him, though his one able eye took in as much as he could. Though he was not to look down. To his scuffed wrists red, to his torn clothes. To his own covering in blood. Though was it there at all? His hand goes to wipe off some of the blood from his left wrist but nothing seems to shift or move. However, a nail catches flesh and it aches to good he knows it is really bleeding.

/that winter day/

/that winter day where it all went wrong/

Dimitri is curling up into a ball, willing himself to cry for the first time in years. To bury the snow like the snow buried his memories of everything of his life before that night. That night his closest and most important person Sylvain saved him. There was nothing to be done, he had promised his heart to the young nobleman in exchange for protection and the eventual truth.

However, as his lips are gently touched by his bruised finger ever since that day he felt more confused. Angrier, more feral than before. The man who denied his war, who settled the nations easier than he had ever came to class in the day when Dimitri was at his worst. It was all a part of being a vampire noble, the ability to persuade and take away.

/what did he take away? /

“He took away nothing that night! He saved me” he snarls at the voice in his head out loud. The blond’s voice is coarse, unusable and it makes him scared. The echo of the voice surely could not be him.

/yet you know he knew more than he told you/

“Stop”

/you are afraid, as afraid as you were the day you knew he would cease to age with you/

“Stop!” he whines finger ripping a new sensation into his flesh.

There seemed to be no end to this pain, to this voice. Surely he would be better off ripping his throat out than screaming. His throat in the air, the breeze surely would make nicer work with his vocal cords than he could. As he thinks this his throat is gripped by himself and he grins.

It is an ugly grin. With too many teeth, they feel animalistic. More beast than human, poking at his gums making his very mouth ache like the rest of him. There was nothing left. No end to this pain. He should, in reason rip his throat out and end everything surely.

But he hears it. Feels his very presence as he could ever, ever since the day. No the night they had first met.

A handsome face peers into the window, a strong impossibly beautifully large hand is gripping the still so hard it seems to break under pressure. He wears the clothes of a noble man, but he is no human. Not that many of the humans in the nobles were human. His eyes are terribly sad, so sad Dimitri wondered if he could feel the same pain as him? No, these sad eyes have looked sadder fan longer than he had felt this pain.

He saunters towards Dimitri, though the other cannot see the blood. No surely, as a vampire he would be staring at the piles of blood, would be touching the walls not looking at Dimitri like he was the only thing in this world worth gazing at. How long had the young redheaded noble looked at him like that? Soon enough the clothed man is sitting next to him, the slight drop in the bed making Dimitri flinch.

But Sylvain does not look annoyed. He looks sad. A gentle clean hand goes to touch Dimitri’s freshly tear stricken face but he flinches. Though the other doesn’t move entirely he does freeze for a moment before adjusting where he goes to touch Dimitri. His back, he curls his hand around the others back and another hand scoops his legs up.

“Sylvain?” he asks feeling ever so childlike in the hands of this, this monster.

As if sensing this Sylvain gives a sharp smile though it is nothing if not sorrowful.

There is a strong breeze, no he does not feel the breeze as much as in it. The others speed is nothing like he could imagine, it is cool against his panicked body. Soothing night air and light are welcome when reality hits and his arms are dripped in blood.

(Sylvain looks at them so they must be real. Oh how good it is for them to be real and not him losing it entirely)

Soon enough they are on a building, it is the highest point of the academy. The other pulls him in his lap, with more force than the other has ever dared. Closing his eyes Dimitri leans back to enjoy this warmth. Even as he donated his blood to the dear old friend of his it was never this intense near him. No, only Sylvain had made him feel so human yet off.

But there is a rich iron smell and he almost vomits, what was happening? Eyes bulging his looks and sees a wrist by his mouth and he tries to move. But he cannot. How could he? The nobleman vampire holding his looks at him ever so tiredly.

“You have been asleep too long Dimitri you must wake up before you tear yourself from the inside” saying this hushed he tried to put his wrist to Dimitri’s mouth. When had he ever heard Sylvain talk to him like that? Never? No he couldn’t.

Thrashing his head about he can feel Sylvain’s legs, no body tense as he restrains himself. Soon the wrist is gone, though a more concerning sound of sucking takes its place. A mouth, a smooth red plump mouth is near his. It lightly glides across his lips, oh to have Sylvain kiss him longer. As if his wish was heard lips are heavy and opening.

/red/

This was what red was. It was smooth, it was warmth. No it hurt, it was blinding and it clung to his bones and made them feel like they were breaking. Trying to thrash once more Dimitri cannot slide away from the mouth offering his this soothing ache.

_Memories flash by, his father the king was not human. He had sharp teeth but as he smiled at Dimitri kindly they felt more human. No more kind than any human smile. His mother hides him but he can hear so much screaming and pain. There is snow. It is red, he is red. Looking to his younger self he can only imagine how much it ached at the time._

_Edelgard’s uncle is there and he screams, the man he wanted to kill now was also someone he hated even back then. But he did not understand why he hated himself so much. There is an earlier memory, before the snow. The room is cold; the room is so warm. A young Sylvain sits with a fully coat and big eyes._

_Though he holds Dimitri’s hand and gazes at him so warmly Dimitri finally feels like he understands just how lonely Sylvain has been looking at him. Betrothed, they were not related by blood but the two did not need that as they were not made to make children. They would, they could. But as he remembered looking to Sylvain he never needed more than his hand in his._

_There is silence than a slash, he remembers this even without Sylvain’s blood coursing through his veins. When he first met him, first met Sylvain in this life time. His eyes are tired; his hand is open._

_“What are you doing out hear in the snow?”_

_A blood covered hand, and oh how it looked so warm._

“I was so lonely without you” Sylvain cries, his head hiding in Dimitri’s shoulder.

As if for the first time, he looks up and with both blue eyes sees an azure moon.

“Please hold me, both sides of me a little longer” Dimitri requests, his body rapidly changing. His heart beat finished.

“I will”

**Author's Note:**

> It probably needs a finer beta comb but i'm happy. I will definitely write more vamp!Sylvain and maybe in this verse? I need a name for it cx
> 
> Please Kudos and comment for more and i really want hear your thoughts


End file.
